Sylvia
by EnigmaShady02
Summary: This is part 1 of my masterpiece I put so much effort into this one hope you bros enjoy it and I borrowed a few scenes from anime and the song Terrible Things Anyways give this story a favorite and review this. Thank you!


**Sylvia**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Happiness and Love

Sylvia's POV

My name is Sylvia and I'm 18 years old, I have blond hair and blue eyes and I am the number one student in my school of Alchemists and I am merely a normal person but I like to always be unique and this is why my story is being recorded because I want to tell everyone there is always two sides of a story and I just merely wanted to tell my side before I go. So I will take you back 2 years ago where this all began in a bar with my tomboyish look back then and just another depressed girl waiting for a night to end not knowing that her life will change because of this.

2 years back

"Uh, This is so boring why am I even here" I ask to my best friend, Karl.

"Well you came here out of your own will of course" while he was smirking that just made me slump down. "Ok, ok, ok stop being all depressed. Come on please", I woke up to hear his more sincere but I think sarcastic comments. "Please I really need to get a girl and your depression is ruining the mood" as he said that I went back to my original state.

You see Karl has been my best friend since prep as you can say he's my only closest friend who's a guy. I know right sounds pathetic but he's the only guy I can really trust. And now he's just an asshole who only cares about himself and makes cynical and sarcastic comments but he I would say he would take a bullet for a friend and that makes him admirable. I could almost fall for him. Wait! Did I just say that? Why would I even like him? I kinda blush as I said that. No, no, no, NO! Sylvia Waterson Peterson you cannot fall for your own best friend. It's really lame even though he meets everything of your turn on's or prince charming's. I don't know it's just if there was another guy that was like him that didn't become my friend I woudn't even be depressed I'd be as happy like a Mary Poppins but for now let me just wallow in my sorrow and depression and watch Karl in his feeble attempts to catch girls with his new attitude I think I would have liked him if he stayed with his old attitude.

And that was when HE came in like an old cowboy movie with absolute no fuck's given as he walks through the door with swagger if I only had Chuck Norris's music it would had been perfect. But it's still ok a few minutes from entering from the bar he looks over and then he sits right next to me and orders up a drink. He then diverts his attention to the person next to him and that's me. I swear to you there's only been three times my heart skipped a beat and this is my first time my heart skipped a beat.

"My name's Xy", "What's yours" said the new stranger. OMG why did he just ask for my name we just met I don't even know him don't let your emotions control you Sylvia. "Uh Hello anyone in there" said Xy as he got closer to my face. I almost fall off my seat and maintain my control as I begin to stutter. Um, um, uh, uh is all I can say is I try to look at him without blushing. "I said your name" he says with a more dominating tone as he places his hand on my shoulder. OMG, OMG, OMG! Why is he touching me we just me and he's asking for my name. My name is S-S-Syl-Sylv-ia. I muster all my bravery and say my name. My name is Sylvia.

"Ok Sylvia you wanna go out this place sucks and I can't get out without a pretty girl like you with a beautiful smile and face" said Xy as he got my hand. "So do you wanna get out Sylvia" he said in a charming tone as he kissed my hand. OMG What should I do should I go out this guy looks weird but he's kinda cute and sweet.

So I go out of my seat and whisper in his ear. "Let's get out of here" and I can swear I saw him go in a grin. "Ok Sylvia let's get out of here and go to a more decent place and talk" he then shows me the door and we get out as I say goodbye to Karl and then my life changed from then on.

Karl's POV

I just got out from my 23rd attempt in this bar to get a fine and decent woman but no I get rejected. And then what do I see a guy talking to Sylvia. Hallelujah! The gods have answered my prayer and they brought an angel to heal my beloved Sylvia. Now Sylvia and me have been best friends since prep and we had done everything together and people mistake us with being a couple even the other alchemists at the academy. If you're wondering what kind of alchemy mine is it's blood for Sylvia it's air which makes her really powerful. I know about the falling in love with your best friend bullshit which kinda also makes me a victim because truth be told I kinda love Sylvia and I've loved her since we first met and I'm so scared about losing our friendship that I can't say my true feeling this is why I am like this and I changed my attitude to make sure that I could find a perfect, caring and wonderful girl for me and not focus on her but I try and I try and I try but it doesn't work because I get rejected even if I know that some girls like me I can't love them because I LOVE SYLVIA. Yeah I said it I LOVE SYLVIA but she's with another man and I can't do anything bout it so when she says goodbye. I say goodbye to her and my final chance so I leave but my gut tells me there's something wrong about that guy named Xy because I swear one of the girls in this bar taking about a bachelor who gets sweet innocent girls and spends his life breaking their hearts.

I don't know my memory's fuzzed and the alcohol's getting to me so I really need to go home. I leave with the uncertainty about Sylvia's guy but no matter what happens **"When life gets hard for her I will always be there to protect her. I'll be the guy that will care for her in the end"**

Chapter 2: Sadness and Depression

After 2 years

It's been two years since I first met Xy and things aren't that smoothly ever since we met now we had more fights, arguments for more like 6 months. I feel that this relationship will end and I don't know what will happen so I just have to hope for the best.

I'm meeting with an old friend who I have not met for two years. I told him to meet me in our place where we would always eat at after school. The bar where it all started, The SD Bar or otherwise known as the Sadness & Depression Bar, it was called that because alchemists who failed just drank and drank in their sadness so the owner came up with the name. It was kinda funny when it was called that now after two years after I have entered it. It still looks the same from that night two years back. As I wait for my visitor I just order a plain vodka and I wonder if he's going to show up, what happened to him for the last two years ,what should we talk about, how does my hair look. I know right it sounds ridiculous but I really need a friend to talk to and sounds really awkward enough he's the only guy friend that I can truly rely on so I really want to talk to him about what should I do.

Hours pass by and it's about 7:00 clock in the evening, I'm about to leave until a voice stops me in my tracks and I am filled with happiness. "Hey Sylvia, how's it going" he says as I immediately hug him. "I know I've missed you too come let's sit and talk." As he says this we sit and he orders up his favorite drink which is actually a combination of tequila and champagne. It tastes weird and can make anyone drunk as hell and barf all over the goddamn floor but not for Karl he can withstand any drink says the man who chugged 30 beers and didn't get drunk or hungover. So back to the subject I want to ask him how he's been doing. Hey Karl,so how have you been doing?" "Well I've been great." he says as I look to him as if he's lying. "Really I've been great not seeing you for two years was really a blessing in disguise. Look what happened after I was named the top four brilliant alchemists in the country and I have been the most handsomest alchemist that girls throw their panties at me in reverence." After he said that I just look at him in disbelief and I've urged him to tell me the honest truth. "Ok, ok, ok the last one may be a lie but I've gone into writing" he says that. "Really that's great" as I shot with happiness mixed with being excited and being proud of once a man who was lazy becomes a writer. "But I've had come up with nothing to write." As he says that I just say in my mind oh well. "So in any case are you and that asshole named Xy still together." As he says I feel sad suddenly as that name cuts me like a knife through butter and I feel very reluctant to tell him what is happening and what I've planned but he's the only and I mean the ONLY friend that I can trust. So I tell him about the fights, arguments, him leaving yesterday and what I've been planning to do with Xy.

He then holds my hand and does the basic he doesn't deserve you and all hero stuff that actually makes me smile and I haven't smiled like this for a long time. "I think I should have told you this a long time ago when you met that guy." I suddenly feel shocked and I ask myself how come Karl knew about him and why didn't he tell me about this so I'm having mixed emotions right now and I want him to tell me everything he dug up on Xy. "Well I found it about last year when one of the girls who rejected me told me that Xy is one of those guys who looks for innocent girls like they are his prey and that he seduces them leads them to a happy life then after that he breaks their heart by going with another girl and he's been doing this for years." As I hear the words coming out of Karl's mouth I am in utter disbelief, angry, felt cheated on, and worthless allin the same time. "Apparently you were the longest he's never had a relationship for more than like 1 month or so and he's slept with a lot of women like you." As he said that I immediately sink like a rock thrown to the deepest ocean in the world. I can't believe it and I slept with him a few times. OMG I feel so disgusted with myself and ask myself why I lived with him." "Don't tell me you slept with him". I answered him with a yes and he just remained in awkward silence for at least I think five minutes.

He then asks me again, "Do you have AIDS have you checked." I don't even know what to say I just learned about this now that Xy was like this all along that he cheated on me. Then it hits me and makes this answer all my questions about him on about his past, how mysterious he is, why he always leaves every night and come back. It answers a lot of questions but it still leaves me with a lot of questions like why did he go back to me if he does this all the time and did he ever love me. Wait a second the second question actually slaps me into sense and my mind keeps on telling me that I should don't even think about him because he doesn't love you but there's a small part of me that thinks that he still loves me but it's kept within mountains of hate, sadness, and being shocked. And then after a few minutes I answer his question I say no because I didn't even know about this till now. He then immediately asks me to go to a doctor and check. "Go now Sylvia, we'll talk about it later, GO NOW!" as he immediately says this I run out the bar and run all the way to a hospital and have a check up to make sure if I have AIDS.

After a few minutes, he came with the results and tells me that I have AIDS and the worst part is that it's in its later stages and I have four months to live. I then walk out and I drop and I can't control myself from crying and pounding my fists to the ground in anger and asking myself with regret about why did I go with him then none of this would happen. About hatred on asking why me and why did this happen to me I made no mistakes to cause, about fear on that I only have four months to live and finally full of sadness that I can't think of anything anymore. But I muster enough courage that I stand up and telling myself to go home. So I just walk and walk and walk to go home to just rest and forget about all of this.

As I'm walking I just think about what has happened I just learned about Xy, I just learned about Xy and I only have a few months to live so I just want to go home. After a few minutes which actually was hours and it was almost midnight I just stumble to my apartment sad, depressed and tired of this whole day so as I walk in I swear I hear the sound of moaning coming from my room. I suddenly run without thinking to my room and as I run the moaning intensifies and emotions are running wild inside my head and I can't think anymore as I open the door and then what do I see Xy sleeping with another woman. "Oh, Xy I can't take it anymore just do it inside me more. I want it harder and faster ravage me more." the woman said as Xy began to talk. "I know Kim I want you to only you can handle this much pleasure if it's coming for me" as Xy said that he began to ride Kim in a doggy style and rode her faster and stronger. I was obviously shocked to see this and I shouted, "What the FUCK! Are you doing you cheating, gutless piece of shit Bastard!" after I said that the both of them stop what they are doing and the girl starts to bitch about, "Who the hell are you? Leave us and let me and lover boy go sky high." I then say this, "First of all this is my room and I am telling you to get the fuck out and second lover boy you and I need to fucking TALK!". "Shut up bitch you don't tell me or he to get out you should get out-" she was interrupted by Xy, "Enough, Martha let me handle this piece of trash and then continue where we started." With that he and then came to walk to me slowly acting all tough while Kim said this, "Ok Xy don't keep me waiting." I then say to him, "Did you just call me a piece of-"

I get cut of when he says this, "Yes! You are a piece of shit! Just get out of here bitch and I don't need you anymore" I'm shocked when he said this then he continues, "Yes I used you because you're my last victim I wanted to give you happiness then bring you to rock bottom so that I can enjoy it!" He then slurps almost like he tells me that I'm his last supper, "Didn't you hear me bitch! GET THE FUCK OUT!" he says this and he kicks me so hard with his leg and it knocks me back so hard I'm holding my stomach in pain and I start to cry. Because of the pain no because I was heartbroken and destroyed by this motherfucker. "Now I'm full come on babe let's continue where we left off" as he says this he slams the door as he doesn't care about me anymore and then I can hear his whore celebrate as they start to celebrate for what he's done. I don't care about Xy anymore I just want to leave and go out.

So I just run and cry and thinking all about what has happened. And I just want to die you know let this AIDS kill me now I mean what life do I have anymore. But first I need to go somewhere and sure enough first thing on my mind is Karl's place. So I just run and run until I am there and I go up his hotel. Yes his hotel his family owns like 50 hotels in Amestris. Anyway I just want to cry as I go to his room and I knock on his door and the door opens and like in heaven a figure goes in and I just jump and wrap my arms around it as I start to cry again and that's the only thing on my mind is to just **CRY!.**

Karl's POV  
It's just been like hours since I last saw Sylvia's smile, her laugh, her face, her-. WOAH! Stop it Karl focus on the problem Sylvia's life could be in danger. But still, I mean I love her and she is still beautiful and has that energetic smile that makes my heart race faster than a war horse. I just pray to God that she might be alright then I hear knocks on my door and I quickly jump out of my seat and got me in paranoid mode. At first thought I thought it was my mother she always comes late to check on me. Yes! Now you see how pathetic I am. Second thought it could be my next door neighbor but she's out so that leaves the door for my last thought that it's Sylvia. Good thought she tells me that she's safe, breaks up with that asshole and tells me that she has actual feelings for me meanwhile there is the bad side where it's the opposite of everything and tells me she will never, never, NEVER see me again. God you know that will kill all my love and drive me into an all idiotic depression where I will never love at life the same way again.

I as I move closer to the door I hear crying it is Sylvia. Come on Karl don't think about the bad part just yet maybe she's crying tears of joy oh who the fuck am I thinking Sylvia never cries for anything if anything it would be sadness like when she killed her pet dog(that was a long time ago). I then open the door and I see Sylvia falling as if she was like an angel but a crying one. I then catch her and I notice how she's now motionless and is now resting on my arms. So it then goes like a bolt of lightning how fast my selfless personality kicks in and I then carry Sylvia to the couch and I sit down with her head on my arms.

I then ask her what happened and all she does is start crying and breaking down again so I immediately ask her to be quiet and everything is going to be all right and then she falls asleep on my lap and I never knew that beneath a tomboyish, strong and beautiful side was a vulnerable and depressed side.

All I want is to keep her safe and be by her side through hellfire and brimstone. **I will destroy that sadness inside her and make her feel loved again because I love you Sylvia.**

Chapter 3: A New Hope

Karl's POV:

The next day

So Sylvia told me what happened a few hours later after she woke up about everything that she only has a few months left to live and about Xy and how she's been feeling later and out of all that she still has the courage to walk to the school beside me and gives a fake strong face that she's strong but in reality she's still vulnerable after what has happened. But the only thing that I can remember is that when she woke up she blushed as if someone slept in their loved ones lap. What the fuck Karl! Man you got to stop these thoughts remember the promise you gave to yourself to protect her no matter what maybe these lovely emotions can be later when you think that she's happier. I know brain, I know it's just that my heart is telling me otherwise to just go on my knees confess my love to her and tell her I'll always be by her side through thick and thin and then marry her. Wait a second! Do I even want to marry her, I know I love her deeply but should I propose we haven't even dated. And what if she says no but what if she says yes. Got to stop with these conversations in my head it feels like I'm about to explode well all I know is that whatever happens I won't let her cry.

As we walk up the stairs she says something for the first time, "How's your day so far Karl" with a happy voice. I'm like what the fuck is wrong with her she should be more emo, so I reply by saying I'm ok and I ask how she has been holding up. "I'm fine thank you I just want to have class finished and go back to your place and then chill." At least she has a smile on her face even if that smile is fake. Then we went and reached the great hall and class was about to start so we had our separate ways and then she said goodbye I then said, "Just be safe ok if you need anything just call me." I then go to my classroom as she starts walking the opposite way and then I just go to open the door and then the whole hall starts to get colder.

Sylvia's POV

With Karl's words in my mind I still try to keep a strong look on my face as I try to hide what happened with everything and I still want to cry but I told myself over and over again to be brave and put on a strong face as I walk out to my classroom along the other end. I wonder if Karl noticed what I'm doing who am I kidding for that man already knows what I'm doing or about to do. I wonder if it's wrong to suddenly admire and start to fall in love with your best friend ever since I showed up in his apartment and I woke up in his lap and blushed because my mind went wild on me with by saying this is like in a romance movie or some romance novel but I couldn't hear it clearly because I could tell my heart was racing and beating faster than that night when I met Xy.

Anyway as I walk to the classroom I could hear whispers and due to my alchemy which involves the wind and I could hear what they were talking about it was all about one subject: **Me**. I try to not listen to this because I know what they're going to say so I start to run to the classroom door because I don't want to be vulnerable now and then a sight makes me fall to my knees and almost cry. The entire classroom and blackboard are filled with words such as the words like whore, slut, cheater, etc. It's enough to make a normal person want to cry and because of everything I to want to tear up and then I hear a cocky and arrogant voice. "Huh! Here's the bitch! Maybe she'll suck my dick for free and believe its love and I'll be able to fuck a whore." said the man. "Get the fuck off dickhead oh wait I mean Ivan." Ivan is an asshole who is one of the four best alchemists and his alchemy is ice he's got daddy issues because he's dad is the headmaster of the academy he's got scars all over his body after killing 10,000 rebels with his own bare hands just to impress his dad that he's the best but he's jealous of me because I'm the top alchemist and what's worst he's Xy's best friend.

"You don't even have the right to talk to me and say my name bitch! Isn't that right babe". "What the fuck are you talking about asshole you're just trying to make yourself number one, how can you, you lost to me". "That's right babe I saw her fucking many guys and cheating on Xy" with a voice that just came in and in an innocent tone and I look up its Kim that girl who Xy fucked so she fucks Ivan too man that's one horny bitch. "Me fucking and cheating how about you whore." As I tell her that I get kicked by Ivan, "Don't talk to her like that bitch you have no right to make her say what you really are." He says that as I spit my blood from my mouth to his face. "You bitch" as he was going to kick me again. "Let her go babe she got what she deserved" she said that as Ivan grabbed her again. "That's why I love you baby you're so merciful" and then he French kisses her and it just makes me sick. He then diverts his attention to me and then says, "Why are you watching this whore you feeling horny too. Huh WHORE!" and then everyone starts laughing and calling me names. Ivan, Kim, everyone is laughing at my pain and it breaks me into a million pieces and what's worse all my sad and depressing thoughts start to invade me like Xy laughing and getting other girls I can't take much more of this.

(More epic if you think in Japanese language)

(So try to visualize this in Japanese. Yes I got this from another anime called Clannad but because that moment was so badass and epic I had to place it here so enjoy)

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" "Why, why, why is this happening to me?" I then start to cry and then ask them to stop. "Oh look the little bitch is crying guess she really wants it" Ivan says as he starts to go near me as I go back to my vulnerable state wherein I can't defend myself.

Then something happens someone leaps to the door and breaks it and I can see blood. Wait blood it can't be. I look up and I see Karl I want to say his name but I can't because I'm still crying. I see Ivan and everyone in pain as they have cuts because I can see on Karl's wrists, scythes made of blood. "What the hell! Do you know what you've done. You're a dead man you hear, a DEAD MAN! "He then interrupts after that I then hear his voice and the words he said that made me fall into his grace.

"**You bastards**"he then says with a strong voice because I'm pretty sure he loves me.

"**Don't make Sylvia cry!"**

Chapter 4: A Walk To Remember (I don't own the book merely just using the name for this chapter)

Karl's POV

I don't know what was going through my mind but instead I just run when I hear Sylvia cry and I run through the door and cut my wrists with my mini blades I place on my fingers and due to my blood alchemy I create scythes on my wrists and I cut the door and I see everyone laughing at a vulnerable Sylvia. I go into my rage mode and I cut everyone with my scythes to stay away from her and I place myself in front of her and of course you heard what I say.

After that I went into fight mode but I know I can't beat Ivan's gang which are the whole class of 50 and I can't use my powers because it might destroy everything and I might kill everyone so instead I use my defense mode.

"Gear 1, Blood Arc!" I say this evolving my blood into a giant shield to protect me and most importantly Sylvia. After I unleash the shield everyone tries to attack at the same time but it's useless. "Karl, why?" I hear her voice and I just look at her and I must look scary because my uniform is filled with blood. "Why, why, why did you do th-". I interrupt her from saying, "Idiot, don't you remember what I said I'll always protect you no matter what. " I can see her blushing as she says, "I didn't need your help I could've handle them all by myself." She really is cute when she is really like this.

"You motherfucker! You're a dead man fucker!" Ivan said as I see as he prepares his strongest attack as winds form at his leg. "Gear 1, Dragon Wings!" He then kicks the shield with the winds form like a dragon. The shield cracks and I'm surprised and I hold Sylvia with both of my arms and close my eyes when I hear everyone scream as they approach and attack us. I just hope they attack me and leave Sylvia no matter what I can't let her get hurt. I know my selflessness and I'm being selfish because I think I'm right and not caring about others but I really don't want to get her hurt even if I die because maybe I really love her.

As it's so close to my death, I just say this to Sylvia, "Sylvia you should know I love you". She then looks at me and then says, "For years Karl, I've loved you even until now I love you". "Really" I say as I can't believe, "Do you love me, you're not bullshitting me". "Yes I love you" she says as I shed a tear because finally my dream has come true and then I hug her and hold her as I say this, "If we survive this, would you like to go on a date with me". She replies by saying yes.

I then hear a voice I can remember as everyone screams in pain and I hear a fire burning and scattering as voices tremble before it. "Damn you Luigi you have no business here!" says Ivan as he has probably burn marks. I look behind me and it's Luigi with his girl. Luigi has been my best friend in the academy and he possesses the nature elements so he has fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. He is the only man to have such powers he is called a god by the academy and doesn't go to school but if he did he would be the strongest. The girl next to him is his girlfriend, Tania, who is also an alchemist but her power is literally unknown but it is heard she can steal an alchemist's power by touching them. After that a voice interrupts my astonishment of the scenario with the class filled with white fire and a fire and wind barrier protecting us.

"Get up you pussy and go." Luigi said as he told me to just go and he'll handle them. "Thank you I just appreciate it." I said as I carry Sylvia by my arms. "No problem I can handle a few of these weaklings." Luigi smiled. "Did you just call me a weakling fa- AAH!" Ivan unable to finish his sentence as Luigi uses a flame to burn his nose. "Yes I said weakling now go Karl and take care of the girl." "Ok" I start running as the battle begins. "Let's start baby you ready, Emily". "I am Luigi" Emily says as the fire and wind attack works and as they push Ivan's gang is pushed back and then Luigi and Emily kiss strongly and romantically as there are explosions like an action movie. Shit I'm really jealous of them and how much of a happy couple.

After minutes of just running were outside the academy and it's the afternoon as I look back and see the academy in flames. He went overboard didn't he never the less I'm really grateful for what he did. So we just stroll around and we go to the park and talk about the day and now I'm going to do it so I ask for her to use a blindfold.

"Where are we going" says Sylvia. "We're going to somewhere special and I'm going to have to do this and it's for you and don't worry this is a **Walk you're going to remember**". So after walking for a few minutes and then appear on a tree with a guitar on its branches so I'm going to do it right now. I take of her blindfold and then she sees me holding a guitar with the sunset to back me up at an incredible view of the city. "This is a song for you"

_**By the time I was your age I'd give everything**_

_**To fall in love truly was all I could think**_

_**That's when I met you Sylvia, the girl of my dreams**_

_**The most beautiful woman that I've ever seen **_

_**She said "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing"**_

_**I can't help but notice you staring at me**_

_**I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe**_

_**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me**_

_**Now girl I'm only telling you this because life can do**_

_**WONDERFUL THINGS**_

_**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink**_

_**We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**_

_**Too young to notice and too dumb to care**_

_**Love was a story that couldn't compare**_

_**I said "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing"**_

_**I made you a present filled with paper and string (**_**I give her the box**_**)**_

_**Open with care now I'm asking you please (**_**She opens it and then cries tears of joy and that's the first time in a long time)**

_**You know that I love you will you marry me**_

_**Now girl I'm only telling you this because life an do **_

_**WONDERFUL THINGS**_

After that I say the words I've always wanted to say, "Sylvia will you marry me"

Sylvia's POV

After everything that has happened I am so glad that I finally realize all that pain, guilt and sadness has led me to this moment of everlasting joy and I break down not in sadness but because I'm happy on what has happened Karl just proposed to me and singing a beautiful song while doing it

So I reply, "Yes Karl, I do!"

After that he says, "Really" and then I nod unable to speak a word because I don't want to talk about it. He then hugs me and then promises to always take care of me.

So this is my happy ever after

**To be continued…**


End file.
